The Pet's New Home discontinued
by OnigiriKid
Summary: Someone in Hueco Mundo has captured Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya soon learns that he is nothing but a pet. Aizen x Hitsugaya.
1. Chapter 1

The Pet's New Home

The Pet's New Home

Warnings: This story will contain yaoi.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of the characters.

Chapter 1

Hitsugaya had been ambushed by several Arrancar. After a long struggle he had finally been captured and brought to Heuco Mundo as requested of Aizen.

Hitsugaya awoke and soon realized that his reiatsu had been sealed. He figured that the cause of this was the collar around his neck. He soon realized that he was in a confined room that had many chains. Not long afterwards, Aizen entered the room with by Ichimaru Gin.

Seeming amused by the sight of Hitsugaya Gin said, "Why if it isn't little Hitsugaya."

"What are you planning to do?" asked Hitsugaya in a tone mixed with fear and anger.

However all that he got in response was "Don't worry little Hitsugaya."

Ichimaru who was now behind Hitsugaya chained him to the walls of the room.

"Stop you bastard!" Hitsugaya continuously yelled as he was chained to the wall.

Aizen was pleased with what he saw. Poor Hitsugaya was chained to the wall in a star position and had a pleading look in his eyes. He approached Hitsugaya slowly grinning. He then asked Ichimaru to leave the room.

"Now that we are alone what do you say we have some fun?" asked Aizen. He was grinning with excitement about what he would do to Hitsugaya.

Eyes widening with fear Hitsugaya asked, "What do you plan to do?" However not answering Aizen inspected the figure in front of him.

"No leave me alone!" yelled Hitsugaya in fear.

Aizen then began to slowly remove Hitsugaya's clothes.

Hitsugaya's beginning to get more scared yelled, "Stop! Stop! Please I beg you!" Aizen was further amused by the pleas coming from the boy and began to quicken his pace. Soon Hitsugaya was completely naked with nothing but a collar. Hitsugaya tried to break out of the bindings as best as he could but he could not. Aizen could not hide his pleasure as he gazed at the naked figure in front of him. Hitsugaya on the other hand, tried to avoid his gaze as much as possible.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it Hitsugaya?" stated Aizen mockingly. Aizen began stroking Hitsugaya's half erect member with his hand bringing more fear to Hitsugaya. Soon it became fully erect and Hitsugaya squirmed trying to get out of his grip.

Now slightly displeased Aizen says, "Now you can't always be squirming like that, I fear I must punish you. Hitsugaya began to thrash around hoping to get out of his binds. "Yes punishment is necessary."

Aizen now takes out a whip that he has been keeping hidden. Hitsugaya is paralyzed with fear about what Aizen might do with the whip. Aizen then begins to mercilessly whip away at the boy's naked figure amused by his cries.

Hitsugaya now more scared then ever yells, "Stop! Stop please!"

Aizen happy to hear his pleading says, "Sure I will stop on one condition, you must be agree to be my pet and follow my every command." All Hitsugaya wanted was for him to stop and reluctantly agreed to his condition. Satisfied with his reply Aizen now attached a leash to Hitsugaya's collar. He now released the chains that had Hitsugaya bound.

"You must remember little pet that the only article of clothing you can wear is your collar unless I say otherwise. You must also refer to me as your master."

All Hitsugaya could bring himself to say was, "Yes Master."

"Walk on all fours!" ordered Aizen. Hitsugaya hesitantly carried out this order. "Now Hitsugaya you shall be taken to my room which will also be your new home."

End of Chapter 1

I hope you liked chapter one of this story. Chapter 2 will be coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The Pet's New Home

The Pet's New Home

Warnings: This story will contain yaoi.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of the characters.

Chapter 2

Aizen led his pet through Hueco Mundo. Before going to his bedroom however he decided to have a little fun. He led Hitsugaya to meet the Arrancar.

"I would like you guys to meet my new pet." Aizen said happily. "I would like you all to take time to properly know him." Aizen now left the room.

Grimmjow approached Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya began to cower in his presence.

Laughing Grimmjow said, "Now isn't this an adorable pet."

Grimmjow leaned over and gripped Hitsugaya's manhood and began to toy with the slit. Hitsugaya unwillingly let out a groan. Grimmjow laughed as Hitsugaya squirmed. Grimmjow stopped torturing Hitsugaya and now tied a cloth around Hitsugaya's waist that just barely covered his manhood. Since Hitsugaya was surprised he did not know how to react. However, at this moment Aizen entered the room.

"I thought I told you that you are not to wear anything but a collar," Aizen said angrily. "Grimmjow I will leave it to you to punish my pet."

"No! Please, I'm sorry!" cried Hitsugaya.

"It is too late, you will have to be punished," Aizen said as he left.

Grimmjow now led the pet to his room. He quickly gagged Hitsugaya so no sound could escape him. He tied Hitsugaya down to his bed and only a few whimpers could escape Hitsugaya.

Laughing Grimmjow said, "Don't worry I'll be sure not to be too harsh on you."

Grimmjow headed to the drawer and took out a few objects. He slipped a cock ring on Hitsugaya's manhood and put a vibrator in from behind. Hitsugaya now had tears rolling down his cheek. Grimmjow then turned the vibrator to the max setting receiving muffled sounds from Hitsugaya.

Grimmjow now spread icing all over Hitsugaya's body. Looking at his terrified face he could help but to laugh. He now slowly licked the icing off every inch of his body. When he was finished he took one last glance at how pathetic Hitsugaya looked and left the room.

It wasn't long before Aizen entered the room. He was quickly aroused by what he saw. He removed the vibrator and cock ring but however left the gag. He moved closer to Hitsugaya gazing at the pitiful look on his face and kissed him several times on the chest softly. He then turned his attention to Hitsugaya's erection. He then took the full length of Hitsugaya's erection into his mouth. Aizen slowly pleasured Hitsugaya while hearing muffled groans coming from him. Not long after Hitsugaya reached his limit and released into Aizen's mouth. Aizen was extremely pleased at how well his new pet pleasured him.

He now untied Hitsugaya and ordered him on all fours again. Aizen began to lead Hitsugaya into his room.

End Of Chapter 2

Thank you for reading I will try to update soon. Review would be appreciated.


End file.
